Closures having a tamper indicating band which is detached from the closure after its first removal from a container are known in the prior art.
WO 98/50283, for example, describes a child resistant closure which is, on the one hand, childproof and, on the other hand, comprises a tamper indicating element. This prior art document shows a screw cap which, in the closed state, can only be turned when squeezing two diametrical faces of the cap such that the cap is deformed and the child resistant locking mechanism is overridden. The locking mechanism described in this document comprises two protrusions pointing outwardly from the neck of the container and two further protrusions pointing inwardly from an inside face of the screw cap. The tamper indicating member which is connected to the screw cap by a couple of webs is separated from this screw cap upon an initial turn of the cap due to the actual axial movement of the cap because the tamper indicating member is axially restrained.
This screw cap of the prior art comprises an integral full thread, the manufacturing of which is complex and time consuming because a separate moulding insert/element for forming the thread needs to be removed from the finished product during demoulding by un-screwing it.